


1:39

by paradiseghost



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Choking, M/M, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiseghost/pseuds/paradiseghost
Summary: “Come now my Prince, you don’t have to be afraid- I’m tougher than I look.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	1:39

**Author's Note:**

> I marked this as violence cause like it’s choking like erotic but also not at the same time which is consensual in this but still kinda violent so be warned?? Also if there’s mistakes I’m don’t care lmao

If it weren’t for Claude’s persistence, Dimitri is sure he would never have found himself in this position- straddling Claude’s hips and hovering over his form, the pads of his fingers to either side of his elongated throat. He didn’t press down at first, his index finger and thumb gently running up and down the outline of Claude’s trachea- or, rather, as gentle as his highness could achieve, which, to Claude’s absolute delight, was far more firm than likely wanted. 

Dimitri’s touch has never been delicate, breaking all sorts of things without meaning to, not realizing how much strength is actually required, so Claude’s unquestioned trust in his hand on the most vulnerable part of the body is equal parts glorious and horrifying. The intimacy of the gesture makes his blood pump faster, his grip barely tightening, but it’s enough to drag a strained sigh from beneath him. Claude had been quite knowledgeable about how to properly go about erotically choking someone, as if he’d been doing a lot of research up to that point(he had), and Dimitri finds himself drawn in with every slightly laboured breath. 

Claude looks beautiful like this- he’s always gorgeous, actually, but it’s different like this: his soft hair loose and fluffy as opposed to its usual neat style, his golden skin aglow in the soft candle light, and his eyes dark and pupils dilated. Dimitri tightens his hold a fraction and watches with awe as Claude’s eyes gloss over just a bit, a wheeze hanging off his every breath- Dimitri swallows as Claude smiles at him. 

“Come now my Prince, you don’t have to be afraid- I’m tougher than I look.”

Dimitri would be more inclined to believe him if it wasn’t for his voice. Shaky and rough from pressure he’s unused to, he sounds almost weak. But then Claude looks into Dimitri’s eyes and presses himself more into Dimitri’s palm, a choked out sigh passes his plush lips and goes straight to Dimitri’s dick. He takes the hint and applies more pressure, his own breathing strained when Claude bucks his hips up in response. With another fractional increase in his hold, Dimitri grinds their hips together; he watches with interest as Claude shuts his eyes tight and chokes on a noise he can’t get out. 

For a minute they stay like that: Dimitri’s grip is just tight enough that Claude has to struggle for breath, and any little air he manages to get in is immediately pushed out by their slow, powerful grind. That’s when Claude opens his eyes again- the red of bursting veins makes his irises emeralds, gleaming from unshed tears, but as they gaze at each other, Claude is still wearing that goddamn smile and suddenly Dimitri changes course. 

With a harsh growl that seems to come from the very pits of his being Dimitri pushes against Claude’s throat entirely, the pace and strength of his hips increasing. At the change Claude gasps weakly, any air that he had been able to get in before was completely blocked off now. The lack of oxygen adds a new edge to his pleasure- the adrenaline of fighting for your life is an aphrodisiac like no other. 

“D-Di..m..i...”

At the sound of his name, Dimitri lets go in shock. The second Claude gets a breath in his orgasm hit, every nerve a live wire of sensations as feeling flood back into his system. He chokes and coughs, though he can’t find any strength with him to do anything but try to heave in air. When everything comes back into focus he sees Dimitri over him, his expression concerned and terrified, so Claude does what he does best- he gives a reassuring smile, even if this one is barely more than a twitch of his lips. 

“Don’t worry your highness, you did wonderful. We should do it again some time.”

Claude rasps out a weak laugh as his eyes fall shut, and within seconds he passes out. 

But Dimitri finds himself completely frozen. Still staring at Claude, he documents with horror what he’s done: Claude is pale as a sheet, his lips white and his cheeks bloodless. It scares him, what he’s capable of, that he enjoyed it- that he wanted so badly to keep going when Claude called out to him with the last bit of life he had, and that it took everything within him to stop. 

_”We should do it again sometime.”_

It scares him to know that he won’t stop next time, and that he will enjoy it just as much, if not more.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never played this game @raimy I hope u liked it


End file.
